White Flag
by Laura the infamous B
Summary: A tag to Planet Electric


**White Flag**   
a tag to Planet Electric   
by Laura Boeff

"Knock, knock."   
Ace looked up in surprise at the unexpected voice that intruded into the quiet of the Express' library/living room. For a moment anger rushed through him and it must have touched his eyes as Vega ducked his head, the older man hovering in the door, awaiting his permission to enter. Ace considered refusing it for an instant, then sighed. No. Vega had just made a mistake. Had called it wrong and thought Ace guilty along with everyone else. It hurt him -deep inside- that the man that had had a part in raising him didn't know him better by now. But, that hurt wouldn't be absolved by ignoring the detective.   
"Hello, Vega," he called, voice still a touch cold with his churning emotions. Vega flinched slightly, but accepted the formal use of his name.   
"Hey, Ace. I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, in you," he got out without preamble. "I should have more faith in you by now."   
"I understand. I was a criminal at one time."   
"One time, a long time ago," Vega almost argued, then shook his head. "It's still wrong that I gave up on you. I'm suppose to be the intuitive one. You failing that lie detector test should have been the first clue something was rotten." Vega shrugged slightly and sighed. Then looked at him, brown eyes sincere. "I am sorry."   
Ace held his gaze for a second, then nodded. "Apology accepted. Come on in," he invited, standing politely. The relief was tangible as Vega relaxed, wandering in. The cop sat slowly in the easy chair across from Ace.   
"How are you doing?" Vega now asked.   
Ace took a deep breath. "Relieved that it's over and my names cleared. I'll be dodging the media for awhile, but that's not something I'm not use to doing." He smiled slightly. Vega hesitantly returned it and Ace felt better himself. He hated being angry, never stayed that way for long.   
"What's he doing here?!"   
The sharp demand jerked both men's attention to the door where Cosmo stood. Normally, such a harsh tone would be answered by Vega, but this time the older man was silent beneath the teen's withering gaze. There was no missing Cosmo's opinion of Vega at this moment. The two of them always seemed to be at odds, now more so then ever.   
"Sit down, Cosmo," Ace ordered gently. They'd only been home from the hospital for a few hours. The narcotics Cosmo had been subjected too still filtering through his body. He swayed in the door, face still pale and eyes still wide and a touch glassy despite the angry glare he gave the detective.   
Without ever removing his accusing gaze from Vega, Cosmo came and sat on the couch beside Ace, red brows etching a dark glare.   
"I came to offer Ace my apology," Vega said softly in answer to Cosmo's original question.   
"Huh. Now you believe he's innocent? Now you want to kiss and make up?" Cosmo shot back snidely.   
"Cosmo..." Ace let his disapproval into his voice. Cosmo was still on edge. Still recovering from the drugs, and stress, and fighting everyone else who had written Ace of as being guilty.   
"Oh come on, Ace. He says he's your friend, then the first sign of trouble he happily writes you off as no good and goes trailing Friedrichs playing 'yes man'." Cosmo argued angrily, Vega flinching slightly.   
"I didn't agree with Friedrichs," the detective countered.   
"You sure as hell didn't argue with him either!"   
"Like I could. He does outrank me."   
"That's never stopped you before!"   
"Enough!" Ace had to shout and Cosmo jerked, flashed him a look then fell silent, chest heaving with anger.   
Vega looked guilty himself, ducked his head. "Sorry," he mumbled.   
It was not surprising though that Cosmo refused to apologize for his anger. Ace sighed. Cosmo was passionate about many things; Ace's integrity was one of them. He touched the teen's arm, felt the flush of heat and worried slightly. Cosmo should still be in bed resting. Being mad at Vega was the last thing either of them needed.   
"We all make mistakes, Cosmo," he explained calmly. "Vega made one. It doesn't mean I can't forgive him."   
Cosmo said nothing, gray eyes flashing with barely restrained emotion. The teen had been close to losing his partner and guardian to a prison sentence. That fact wasn't going to go away easily, or soon.   
"I am sorry, Cosmo. I truly am. Sometimes I have too much faith that our system is without fail and believe it when I should question it. This was one of those times. I should have been questioning it all to hell. I will question in the future. I am sorry."   
The apology was levered toward both of them. Ace smiled and nodded. Cosmo just let out a huff and crossed his arm over his chest. Derek flashed him a worried look, but Ace just shook his head slightly. Cosmo would be Cosmo. He would forgive and forget in time. In his own time.   
"Who's handling the case?" Ace asked to change the subject.   
"Wilson's got the clean up. You made things easy for him, Cosmo." Vega looked hopefully to the teen. Cosmo shrugged and mumbled something sarcastic, not giving into the baiting praise. Vega nodded to himself. Yup, he was Cosmo's bad side for sure right now.   
"I'll keep you updated, but it looks like everything should be wrapped up pretty cleanly," Vega went on.   
"That's good to hear," Ace admitted. "I would like to be kept informed."   
"No problem." Vega levered himself up. "In fact, I should get back to the office and see how everything's going."   
Ace rose with him and accepted the proffered hand; shaking it firmly.   
"Take care, Derek," Ace offered with a smile and Vega nodded sliding a look toward Cosmo who ignored him. With a sigh of his own, the cop left them.   
Ace arched an eyebrow at his assistant.   
"We all make mistakes, Cosmo," Ace said simply, then smiled. "You've made a few yourself."   
The teen glared at him, then let out a gusting breath, giving up his defensive stance.   
"Yea, yea, I know. It's just... Man, the way everyone wrote you off like that." Cosmo snapped his fingers for emphasis. "It seriously burned me, ya know."   
"I know. It was a bit disturbing that, " Ace sighed, then his smile returned. "But not everyone wrote me off. Thank you."   
Cosmo now blushed, shrugged and grinned. "No prob, bro. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."   
"Full time job, eh?" Ace now teased. Cosmo rolled his eyes.   
"You know it," Cosmo countered. "But it's a job I love."   
"I'm glad you do, partner." Ace offered the teen a hand and Cosmo accepted, letting the older man haul him off the couch. "And, even in the end, my friend's came through when they were really needed. That matters for something."   
Cosmo let out what could be a chuckle, or a snort. "Only after they had a little sense kicked into them."   
Ace nodded. "And knowing you, you kicked hard."   
Cosmo laughed. "Oh yea. And I'd do it again."   
"Never doubted it. You up to something to eat?"   
"Uhh... you're not thinking of going out.. are you?"   
Ace laughed at Cosmo's cautious tone and smiled.   
"How about a couple of world famous super hoagies with extra mayo straight from the fridge?" Ace bowed toward the door with a flourish. "Courtesy of chef Cooper."   
Cosmo grinned. "You're on!"   



End file.
